7 Months
by stormclouds09
Summary: Beck gets the role of a lifetime but has to leave Jade for 7 months. Will they survive a long distance relationship? What happens in those 7 months? And more importantly, what will happen when Beck comes back? Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.
1. Getting the Part

_(A/N): This is a new story but don't worry, I'll be finishing Love Not Lost too. Just a few more chapters. I just had to get this off my chest first because it's been haunting me for days. So here it goes. I hope you like it. *fingers crossed*_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious._

_..._

Beck landed back first onto his bed. His boots were kicked off at the door, his jacket thrown onto the carpet and his backpack landed with a soft thud next to him. He was exhausted. There was a casting for a new movie after school and they were looking for a male teenager for the lead role. It was an action movie that didn't need a damsel in distress or a female accomplice so there would be no female counterpart for the male lead, which was perfect because Jade wouldn't have to have any problem about it either. The downside however, was it was announced that morning and they were given the rest of the day to learn their lines between classes. Let's just say every guy at Hollywood Arts had a hard day.

Jade couldn't stay for his audition though. As much as she hated it, she had to go rehearse for a play on Saturday where she had to play the lead character's stupid best friend. How does she keep getting the dumb girl roles now? And how did Cat get the lead role for this? Oh right. They needed a redhead. Great.

A beep from his pocket indicated that he had a new message. Beck slipped his hand into his pocket and retrieved his phone where the screen had shown he had a message from Jade. It read:

_Just got home. How was the audition?_

Beck smiled at his girlfriend's concern. He typed out his reply and hit send.

_It was good. I just got home too. How was rehearsal?_

A few moments later, his phone beeped again with a reply from Jade.

_Don't even start with rehearsal. That director needed his throat to be cut. I'm coming over._

Beck chuckled. Jade was never in good terms with the director, Mr. Gradstein. He was strict and wanted everything to be perfect and Jade was always trouble for him.

_Drive safe, babe._

He replied then set his phone down beside him. He wasn't so much in the mood to move around so he stayed there until he heard Jade's car pull up in the driveway. Lazily, he propped himself up on his elbows when he heard a jingle of keys and his RV door open. Jade walked into the RV and landed on the floor with a thud. Beck scrambled to his feet immediately rushed over to Jade's side.

"Beck!" Jade exclaimed as she pushed herself off the floor while Beck helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Beck asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and inspecting her for any injuries. Although, Jade always found this sweet, she was irritated right now.

"No! Your boots knocked me down!" she said, kicking Beck's boots in frustration before pushing past him and settling herself down on his bed.

Beck sighed and sat down next to her, "I'm sorry. I'm just really tired and I didn't bother to watch where I place my boots."

Jade didn't bother to respond to him and proceeded to take off her boots and her coat, throwing them onto the floor then pushed Beck down onto the bed and lay next to him.

Beck was confused, "What are we doing?"

"Taking a nap. You said you were tired and I don't want a boyfriend high on coffee. _Ever_ again." Jade said, dreading the memory of last Christmas where Beck kept himself up during the day by drinking several cups of coffee all because of that stupid cricket. She hated dealing with Beck. He was so irritating. She scooted closer to him, letting her head rest on his chest.

Beck chuckled at the memory, remembering Jade getting frustrated with him especially when he was in such a rush that he was more hyper and bouncy than Cat.

"Hey. I don't drink that much coffee anymore." Beck said, being jokingly offended.

"Just sleep already." Jade muttered and buried her head on the crook of his neck. Beck chuckled and kissed the top of her head before dozing off.

...

An hour of sleep and several frustrating completed homeworks later, Beck and Jade cuddled up on Beck's sofa with popcorn while they watched the newest installment of the Scissoring that Jade got her hands on.

"So how was the audition?" Jade asked, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Beck shrugged, "It went okay. The Casting director's assistant kept staring at me though and she kept butting in whenever they asked questions."

Jade's grip on the bowl tightened, "She better keep her hands to herself." She said through gritted teeth.

Beck chuckled and pulled her closer him to calm her down. Her jealously was getting to her again.

"Don't worry. They asked to leave or she'd get fired." He said, rubbing her shoulder.

"She better get fired." Jade muttered as she stuck another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Beck shook his head at his girlfriend. Oh Jade. They continued on with the movie until it finished and Jade was in tears.

"That was beautiful." She sniffed as she wiped another tear from her eyes.

"She killed her best friend's entire family, a bunch of cops then stole the pet bunny and ran away." Her boyfriend stated as he got off the sofa, taking the now empty bowl with him.

"Exactly!" Jade replied as she straightened herself out. Beck shook his head at her. Other people's torture seemed to make Jade very happy, even to the point of tears, which can be seen in her current state.

Beck smirked, amused at his girlfriend, then sat back down right next to her. After a few more sniffles from Jade, then sat in silence, staring at the ceiling.

"Now what?" Jade asked, breaking the silence.

Beck thought for a moment then furrowed his eyebrows, "I dunno."

The two just shrugged then stayed silent for a few more moments until Jade broke the silence again.

"Hey. You know what I've noticed?"

"What?"

"We have got to be the most boring couple ever." Beck turned to face his girlfriend with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, all we do is homework, go out to eat and maybe watch a movie or just stay here to watch a movie and make-out." She stated.

"We do do all of that." Beck agreed, "_But _we argue when we do homework together, we go out to awesome and sometimes fancy restaurants where you argue with the waitress who tries to flirt with me and get mad at the manager when our orders aren't right, we watch movies in cemeteries and we don't watch chick flicks, thank god. _And_ making out is never boring." He said, ticking each item off with his fingers and looking at Jade suggestively at the last statement.

Jade rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Okay. So we're _not _boring but maybe we should do something else to make things interesting."

Beck sat up as an idea quickly popped into his head.

"How about we go to a drag race?" he suggested and faced his girlfriend, who in turn, just gave him a scowl. There was no way that she was going to watch cars race to the finish on the stands with a big sweaty and smelly crowd. It's stupid.

"No." she stated firmly.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" he asked her.

Jade pondered for a moment before saying, "You know what? Forget it."

"Sure you don't want to do something interesting?" Beck asked, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

She shook her head in response, "Nope."

Beck let his arm snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him and making her face him. He then wrapped his other arm around her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. Her hands instantly found their way to his hair, tugging them and pulling him closer to her. She let her legs up onto his lap as the kiss got heated.

Beck suddenly pulled away and looked at her, a smirk on his face, "How's that for interesting?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Shut up." She said pulling him back into the kiss and bringing them both down onto the sofa for a full on heated make-out session.

...

"Beck!" Andre huffed as he ran over to his best friend, who was chatting with his girlfriend and Cat by his locker.

"What's up?" he replied, as Andre tried to catch his breath.

Finally gaining composure, Andre stood up straight and told Beck the news, "They're gonna announce who got the part on the movie later."

"When?" Beck asked, excitedly.

"They didn't say. They just said sometime today." He replied with a smile. Both guys were excited and hopeful that they got the part. It was after all, a big boost in their acting career.

"Did you guys hear?" Robbie said, excitedly as he hurried up to his group of friends.

"They're gonna announce who got the part in the movie?" Cat replied, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

"No. We got a new vending machine." He said with a frown. Everyone looked at him confused when suddenly it hit Robbie.

"They're gonna announce who got the part in the movie?!" he exclaimed, his eyes glinting with excitement. They all frowned at him. He was such an odd guy.

"Yeah." Beck replied.

"I hope I got the part." Robbie smiled.

Jade suddenly laughed and shook her head. After a few confused looks were exchanged, Beck, Andre and Cat all burst out into fits of laughter too. Robbie frowned at them.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Tori asked as she approached the group.

Robbie turned to her with a worried look, "You think I have a chance at getting the part in the movie, right?"

Tori looked from the others to him, "You mean like an extra?" she asked innocently which erupted more fits of laughter from the others, making Robbie pout at his friends.

Tori started to giggle too.

"You guys are just mean." He said then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, come on." Beck said, trying to control his laughter.

"I'm pretty sure there are other roles for you in other movies. Just not this one." Tori said, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah. Like a magician on a rocket ship!" Cat exclaimed which just earned her curious stares and head shakes from the others.

...

Beck and Jade filed out of their Chemistry class and headed to Sikowitz's classroom for study hall. The gang had made it their regular hang out or place for study hall. On their way, a loud screech rang throughout the school. The students covered their ears as they tried to pinpoint the location of the noise then a familiar jingle followed the screech. It was just a PA.

"Attention students!" The principal's voice boomed throughout the school.

"The Casting Director for the movie, 'Spy' has just e-mailed me the name of the lucky guy who will play the lead role of 'Vincent Williams'."

Every male student at Hollywood Arts suddenly froze and listened eagerly, hoping to hear their name to be called. Beck unconsciously firmly gripped Jade's hand. She rubbed his arm in comfort, letting him know that she was here for him.

"I am proud to say that 'Vincent Williams' will be played by..." A drum roll could then be heard.

"Beck Oliver! Congratulations Beck!"

Beck was still, letting the news sink in. The students surrounding them cheered for him and several shouted their congratulations over the crowd that was starting to form around them.

"Babe?" Jade whispered, as she placed her palm on his cheek.

Beck shook from his thoughts at her touch then beamed at her. She gave him a big smile in return.

"I knew you'd get the part." She said.

Beck quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, kissing her passionately. The crowd around them gave the couple hoots and cheers. Jade broke the kiss with a smile but then frowned when she noticed the sea of students around them. She hated crowds. Beck noticed her expression as he put her down. He smiled and nodded his thanks to their fellow students as Jade pulled them out of the crowd and into Sikowitz's classroom which was empty except for their group of friends, who all cheered and congratulated Beck as they entered the room.

"Thank, guys." Beck said and took a seat next to Jade who had already taken a seat next to Cat.

"It's so cool that you get to be in a real movie." Tori started, "Can we visit you on set?"

Jade's head snapped up and turned to face Tori with a glare.

The brunette gulped, "If it's okay with Jade." she added.

Beck swung his arm around his girlfriend in an attempt to calm her. She relaxed at his touch and scooted towards him, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Just then, Helen walks into the room, pearpad in hand, with a smile plastered on her face.

"Beck Oliver." she said and walked towards the group, "Congratulations for getting the part!"

"Thanks." Beck smirked.

"The movie people would also like to meet with you after school at the Black Box." Helen added.

"Okay. I'll be there." he replied.

Helen smiled, "Alright then. I am invited to the premiere right?"

"Sure."

"And the tickets are free?" her face was suddenly serious.

Beck and the others shared a look.

"I'll be sure to save you a free ticket." he finally said.

Helen's smile quickly came back, "Alright. Well, bye." she said then exited the classroom.

The gang shared looks then just shrugged it off.

"One time, my brother got free tickets." Cat started, making everyone turn their attention to her, "He sold to a clown for a balloon animal."

Everyone shrugged it off as Cat began giggling then turned to finish some schoolwork for the day.

"It was a balloon snake." Cat smiled then giggled. Oh Cat.

...

_(A/N): What do you guys think so far? Let me know please. _

_Please review! Love lots, Julie._


	2. Author's Note

_(A/N): I'm sorry to say that I'll be going on hiatus for awhile. I'm going through a lot right now and I'm basically an emotional wreck. I can't finish any of my stories now but as soon as I'm feeling okay, I'll post a new chapter to Love Not Lost and I'll work on the next chapter of 7 Months. I'm really sorry again you guys. I just really have to sort things out first. Don't give up on me._

_Love lots, Julie._


End file.
